


Pseudo-Vampire

by gallifreyanlibertea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/pseuds/gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: Everyone in Alfred's school was dead set in believing that the new kid, Arthur Kirkland, was a vampire.





	Pseudo-Vampire

Arthur Kirkland was most definitely a vampire- that was the current topic of conversation at Alfred’s table, and it had been the same one ever since Arthur moved into their school.

“Look at him, he barely eats!” Someone whispered, and Alfred cast a glance over at the table where Arthur sat alone. There he was- ridiculously pale, fluffy blond hair atop his head, fork poking at his food once or twice before he leaned back in his chair and got onto his phone.

He then shot a look in their direction, as if having felt eyes watching him. Everyone at Alfred’s table averted their eyes.

“Oh yeah, he’s a vampire, alright,” Alfred muttered, to which his table nodded furiously in agreement.

Alfred then choked down a baby carrot, because if anyone was a blood-sucker in this school, it was  _most-definitely_  Alfred, and he was graciously thankful for the red-herring that was this human, who happened to fit right into a vampire stereotype more than, well, him. An actual vampire.

It didn’t help that Arthur was British. For some reason, humans tended to believe that most vampires were British.

“That’s probably why he moved.” The boy beside Alfred said, “Maybe they aren’t nice about vampires in England, or something.”

Ever since a vampire family in the county next to theirs had revealed their identities in an attempt to ‘create harmony between their kinds’- a notion that Alfred and his own family found extremely reckless, seeing as humanity was barely harmonious within themselves- a vampire craze had swept through the nation. Now that everyone knew that they were real, there definitely had to be some in schools, right? Fans of Twilight were quaking.

Mass media took advantage of the situation with numerous cheesy rom-coms about clandestine romances between suave vampires-in-hiding and morally confused, often sexually inexperienced, humans. Alfred had watched almost every single one of them.

The vampires in the movies were almost always British, with smouldering eyes and a mysterious, crooked smile.

Which wasn’t quite different from Arthur Kirkland, now that Alfred thought about it. The first day Alfred had met him, he’d stared- not because he suspected Arthur to be a vampire, like everyone else had, but, well… he was cute. He’d been wearing a sweater vest (at which Alfred’s friend had raged because  _maybe he doesn’t know how to dress like he’s our age because he_  isn’t _our age!_ ), and he’d met Alfred’s gaze across the classroom with a shy, crooked smile.

But Alfred had checked, and Arthur was definitely human. The smell of blood pulsing through his body was unmistakable.

That adorable flush of pink on his cheeks when he had been forced to introduce himself to the class also ruled him out, but apparently, no one but Alfred had noticed, seeing as the entire school was convinced Arthur was undead.

Alfred had the same second period as Arthur, so he watched Arthur walk to his locker after first, a startled expression on his face as he approached a group of giggling girls.

“Excuse me, this is… I need access to my locker.”

It didn’t help that Arthur used “fancy” words. A rumour had begun to circulate that Arthur was a vampire from nineteenth-century England, effectively explaining his advanced vocabulary.

Alfred had had a good chuckle over that one.

“I made some garlic bread yesterday, would you like some?” The girl blocking Arthur’s path to his locker said.

Alfred pretended to be in line for the water fountain next to the scene. He bit back a smile at the expression of raw confusion on Arthur’s face.

“No, I would not. Now if you could move so I-”

The girls speed-walked to their next class, giggling and whispering under their breath. No doubt Arthur’s aversion to garlic would spread around the entire school by this time tomorrow.

Arthur’s confusion turned into annoyance when he sharply turned his head to meet Alfred’s gaze. “What are you looking at, mate?”

Alfred turned back to the water fountain, finding that it had been free for use for a while now. He took a hasty sip and shuffled into his next class, feeling the boiling gaze of those green eyes on his back.

He’d felt that gaze again an hour later when his biology teacher had cleared her throat, “- and finally, Alfred, you’ll be with Arthur. Now everyone, get with your partners and make sure you all follow the directions I’ve given you. The lab write-up is due on Monday.”

Someone nudged Alfred in the rib, “Draw a cross in your lab book and see how he reacts.”

Alfred rolled his eyes as Arthur narrowed his, glaring at him from across the room. Alfred approached him with a shy smile, “Hey, I’m Alfred.”

Arthur clenched his jaw. “I’d introduce myself but you probably already know who I am, seeing as I catch you staring at me at least thrice a day.”

Alfred blinked.

He then laughed, a nervous smile tugging at his lips, “Um… so, do you want to get started, or-?”

Arthur ignored him. “I don’t suppose you’d be able to tell me why this entire school has some sort of inside joke about me.”

Alfred bit his lip.

“Is it my sweater vest? It’s not like I’m wearing the same one every day, they’re all different colours and, well, I have a washing machine so it’s not like I’m being unsanitary, you know.” Arthur fumed. “Is it my accent, or-?”

“No, no,” Alfred said, casting a look over his shoulder. Nobody caught his eye. He cleared his throat. “Well, it’s just that the people here don’t really know you, and, um…”

Arthur cocked a brow. “That’s no excuse for the  _entire school_  to give me the cold shoulder.”

“I’m sure  _someone’s_  talked to you!” Alfred reasoned.

“You’d be the first,” Arthur said morosely. He fiddled with his sleeve, averting his eyes, “Well, I get the feeling that some people would like to talk to me, but no one ever does, and I’m not quite sure what about me is scaring them… or fascinating them to the point that they… stare.”

“Aw, it’s not like that! I can name about ten people who’ve talked my ear off about how attractive you are and how they’d love to have a conversation with you!”

Arthur went red and Alfred swallowed, hard. The fact was true- perhaps more true pertaining to how Alfred himself felt about the cute British boy- but he wasn’t entirely sure why he lead with it.

“That confuses me even more, then,” Arthur said softly. He picked up a pencil and his notebook, prompted by the muted glare of their biology teacher, “I hope it’s not because I’m being standoffish, I… I’d really like to make friend or two, or… meet a nice, um,  _boy._ Guy.”

Alfred’s attempt to fight away his smile was futile. “There are some really nice guys at this school. And we’re pretty open here- see,  _I’m out_ and I haven’t gotten too much trouble, so.”

Arthur smiled. He then straightened his expression abruptly, as if angry he’d let the smile escape him. “Well then, what’s the problem? If it’s not because of the way I dress, or the way I look, or if I’m gay, then-!”

“Well, they think you’re a… a vampire.”

Arthur coughed.  _“What?”_

“A vampire,” Alfred repeated, and he supposed if he were… alive, his cheeks would flush in a manner similar to Arthur’s.

“A vampire!”

“Well, haven’t you heard about that one family?”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. He then sighed, shoulders relaxing, “I have. But if I were to place my own bets, I’d definitely say you are more vampire than I am.”

Alfred stilled. “What?”

“Yeah. I saw you yesterday walking about the freezing cold without a jacket, without a single shiver,” Arthur said, as if it were a matter of fact. His eyes widened slightly, as if in realization, and Alfred wasn’t sure if he liked that expression. Arthur’s lip quirked up in a slight smile. “You’re on a track team, right? I’ve seen you run. You run very fast.”

Alfred laughed. Nervously. “So not being cold and running fast makes people vampires, huh?”

Arthur shrugged, “If it’s not that, it’s the fact that the foundation you’re wearing isn’t blended very well near your neck today. You’ve either forgotten to moisturize, or your skin is just naturally that… dull.”

Alfred instinctively touched his neck, to which Arthur smirked.

Well, he’d been running late that morning, so he hadn’t had enough time to check to see if his foundation was  _flawless._  Alfred wasn’t one for makeup unless it was the kind that made his tanned skin look flush with life, rather than tanned skin with a strange grey undertone, as it usually had. He was usually glad that no one at school would expect him to be wearing any foundation. No one could tell if he messed up.

Unless it was Arthur, of course. If Alfred were like the others at school, he’d take that sharp attention to detail of Arthur’s as evidence of him being some predatory, undead creature.

Or perhaps it was because Arthur somehow paid extremely close attention to Alfred and Alfred alone.

That explanation put a slight, metaphorical flutter in Alfred’s heart.

“Look at me. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve moved to America and I’m already a conspiracy nut like the whole lot of this school.” Arthur said, with a slight smile.

And a knowing wink.

Alfred picked up his own notebook. “Being a nut’s not too bad since you’re taking all the attention off me.”

He said it lowly, almost a whisper, hushed. Arthur nodded, as if he understood. “Well, I don’t mind that.” Was his whispered response, “But you’ll have to pay me back for my troubles.”

“We can have lunch this weekend, on me.”

“What, so you can just watch me eat?” Arthur laughed, and it was a nice laugh. It was a cute laugh. If Alfred had a heartbeat, he’d bet that Arthur’s laugh would put a skip in it.

“Trust me, I won’t bite,” Alfred said back, half-joking. “Unless you want me to.”

Alfred regretted that almost immediately.  _Damn all those bad romance movies for putting that line in his reach!_ He averted his eyes, setting the experiment up with a feeling similar to having a boulder in the pit of his stomach. “Uh, I mean-”

“That’s a third-date type of question,” Arthur said breezily in reply, as if it came naturally to him. He then froze, his smile nervous, “Um, well-”

And then they were silent, mutually deciding it would be better not to speak for the remainder of the lab. Alfred didn’t mind.

Actually, he rather liked glancing at Arthur to find him a deep red in the cheeks, working diligently, glancing back up at Alfred when he thought Alfred wasn’t looking.

He rather liked imagining the looks of shock and awe on his classmates’ faces if he ended up dating Arthur Kirkland- that is, if things went by plan.

_“Does he have to hold himself back when he’s with you, so he doesn’t hurt you because you smell_ so good?”

_“Does he sparkle in the sun?”_

_“Is he, like,_  unbearable _to cuddle with because he’s so cold? You know, because he literally has no blood and all?”_

_“Have you ever frenched him and cut your tongue on his fang?”_

Alfred rather liked the idea of it: Arthur Kirkland, his pseudo-vampire boyfriend. 


End file.
